


this love is like wildfire

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: Atypical
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: casey writes izzie a love note.





	this love is like wildfire

The day after Izzie interlocks their fingers is the day Casey breaks up with Evan. He was always the perfect boyfriend: sweet, charming, and funny, but she thinks that he was more of a best friend than a lover. Izzie grazes her pinky over Casey’s palm and her suspicions are confirmed when she realizes the resulting spark had been absent whenever she kissed Evan. In that moment, she knows that she loves Izzie in the way that she will never love Evan and decides he deserves better than that. She’s seen what cheating does to a relationship, and he deserves to be respected and she can’t risk losing him as a friend. So she does what is right, and calls him over the night after the car incident. Tears are shed by both partners, but Evan eventually calms and tells her he understands. Casey does not mention Izzie once, but he tells her that he knows, has always _known _that there was something more than friendship between the two girls. The night ends with acceptance and quiet promises to stay friends, and although her heart aches, Casey feels lighter than she has in a long time.__

____

____

Even though she is now single, Casey is still hesitant to move her relationship with Izzie forward. Losing Evan stings, but losing Izzie would be devastating. She’s already experienced Clayton without Izzie by her side and the memory is still painful. And while she knows that their friendship is on better terms, she still worries that one mistake could cause the brunette to flee from her life and never return. Three days after her talk with Evan, Casey mentions the breakup to Izzie and watches as her best friend tries to contain her excitement. But Izzie, _sweet Izzie _, has always had a sixth sense for Casey’s emotions and knows that the short-haired girl is still raw from the breakup. She does not push and offers her arms for nothing more than comfort and pure love for her best friend.__

____

____

Weeks go by and the two fall into an easy rhythm. No longer is there tension or awkwardness, but a blissful friendship that pushes the boundaries of platonic and romantic love. Their study dates stray further and further from chemistry and focus more on how pretty each girl is or how good she smells. The intensity hits Casey hardest and she often finds herself sliding closer to Izzie, desperate for any physical contact. Izzie naturally gives in, with a shoulder brush here and a subtle leg graze there. More times than not, Casey finds herself staring at the brunette while she reads her notes and imagines tracing the contours of her collarbone with the peppering of kisses. It takes a while, probably a solid minute, before she snaps out of her daze and returns to studying history, cheeks bright red. If Izzie notices, she never says a word about it. 

It’s a fairly normal afternoon when Casey decides to finally pursue a relationship with Izzie. They’re sat on the couch watching some sitcom, which is the only form of TV that doesn’t put the brunette to sleep. Matthew Perry cracks a joke and Izzie’s laugh cuts through the silence of the Gardner’s living room. In that moment, as she memorizes the crinkles around her brown eyes and dimples next to the dazzling smile, Casey decides that she can’t wait any longer to kiss this beautiful girl. She wants to be the one, the one that puts that grin on Izzie’s face, the one to always make Izzie as happy as she is right now. She wants to be her _girlfriend _.__

____

____

Casey is no Casanova when it comes to romance and she is certain that any love confession in person will end in rambling and blushing cheeks. It’s honestly not even worth trying, so she does the next romantic thing she can think of. After school one day, she rips a piece of notebook paper and instead of doing her English homework, Casey begins scribbling every feeling she can think of. Admittedly, it’s a pretty mushy gesture and she would scoff if anyone else was doing it. But just as she’s ready to trash the note, she remembers Izzie’s excitement months ago when she thought Casey had written her a love letter. Her laughter still rings in her ears and spurs her writing on further. By 4 pm, she has a two-page letter ready to be hidden away in her crush’s locker. 

The afternoon school bell rings and Casey is going to have to use her running legs if she plans on catching Izzie at her locker before track practice. By some miracle, she makes it across the entire school in less than a minute and comes up behind the brunette as she’s zipping up her backpack. Her panting gives her away and soon she’s face to face with a grinning Izzie, love letter in hand. Before she knows it, soft lips are capturing hers and for once, she’s not dreaming when she hears a breathless sigh escape Izzie. Just as the kiss is about to deepen, the slamming of a nearby locker brings both girls out of their bliss and brings them back to reality. Casey would probably be annoyed if it wasn’t for the look of pure _happiness _on Izzie’s face. The pair interlocked their hands and made their way to the locker rooms with megawatt smiles and slightly swollen lips.__

____

____

(When Izzie’s smile began faltering halfway through their warm-up sprints, Casey stopped both of them in the middle of the track to give her a peck on the cheek. If Crowley made them run an extra lap as punishment, well, it was definitely worth it to see those dimples again.)


End file.
